The Junkyard
The Junkyard is a recurring area and apparently also a hangout in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Most of the time, the Eds come here to hide from their enemies, such as the Kankers. It is full of junk, which is occasionally used in Eddy's scams. If a scam or machine is unsuccessful, then it is usually thrown into the Junkyard (an example is the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper), although there are circumstances when the junk from one scam is recycled to make another scam (such as the En-O-Gee Drinks booth). It is also home to the Retro Van, a broken down vehicle where the Eds occasionally hide. The overwhelmingly large piles of dirt were nicknamed "The Mountains of Cul-de-Sacia" by Eddy when he was showing Plank's "parents" around the Cul-de-Sac in "Postcards from the Ed." The Junkyard is also large enough to make the Eds think it was the planet of the robots in "Dawn of the Eds," in which they also rescued Kevin from the Kanker Sisters. Later it became a robot lair in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as the second bonus level, where the player must rescue Ed, which was probably taken from saving Kevin in the episode. After that the Eds must get to the space rocket to get out. They are confronted by a huge robot with a cowboy hat at where the rocket is, but they manage to defeat it. Their fun is ended abruptly by Sarah who takes Ed with her since it is now dinner time. Kevin seems to know about the Junkyard besides the Eds, he went to the Junkyard once in "Shoo Ed" to find the missing part for his bike (a bike pedal) and stated that the Junkyard gives him the creeps. He even found the Eds' van quite easily in "Dueling Eds." He probably comes here often since the Kanker incident. Also, in "Shoo Ed", Jonny seems to know about the Junkyard, having followed Kevin there. Jonny also checked here to see where the Eds were in "See No Ed" during their time of absence. A typical junkyard, it is abundant in cars, auto parts, appliances, junk, and dirt. In "An Ed is Born," it appears the Junkyard was once Eddy's Brother's old hangout as Eddy mentioned this when the Eds were filming the place for their movie in "An Ed is Born." In "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed," the Junkyard has a massive junk pile overlooking the Cul-de-Sac used for Eddy's roller coaster scam. The junkyard makes fewer appearances from Season 4 onwards, but does return in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show during the car chase scene. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h11m32s125 Stitch.jpg|A side view of the Junkyard. Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h06m42s53.png|The Eds in the Junkyard as they are about to see a car crushed up into pieces. Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h08m40s207.png|A top view of the Junkyard. Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h15m07s224.png|Another view of the Junkyard. Vlcsnap-2017-11-06-21h43m30s605.png|The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h51m47s71.png|The Retro Van. Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-08h49m33s255.png|The Eds passing through the Junkyard in Season 5. Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-14h28m10s911.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-14h27m55s542.png Machinery Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-09h54m58s144.png|Garbage Truck Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-13h04m02s48.png|Wrecking Crane Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h22m36s112.png|Wrecking Ball Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h19m53s36.png|Magnet Crane Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h21m04s208.png|Smasher Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h21m46s126.png|Car Crusher See also *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures'' *Peach Creek *The Retro Van *Rebel Robot Ranch *The Ed-Touchables (Game) Category:Peach Creek Category:Locations